The gift of memories
by peacegirl597
Summary: It's Edward and Bella's anniversary! and with a little help from Alice... it's the perfect night! oneshot. ExB This was my very first fanfic from three years ago. Not my best work, but I'm not taking it down because, well, it was my first try and it's special to me :)


Anniversary surprises

BPOV

Tomorrow is August 13. The day Edward and I got married! It has been three years since Renesme was born and we won the fight with the Volturi. That means this year is our third anniversary. I'm excited in all but I have a feeling that this means Edward will feel the need to get me some huge extravagant gift. Of course that doesn't mean I won't get him a gift he has given me too much to not get anything in return. I just don't know what to get him… our family is very rich and so it wouldn't be hard to buy him something but I want it be more personal than getting him a cd (that he probably already has). I have one idea… but it probably won't work.

I have a problem. How am I going to keep his present a secret? He's a mind reader with a Future seeing sister! I'll have to tell Alice to make sure she blocks her mind so Edward won't find out. When I told Alice about my present plan she squealed" Eeek! Oh this will go wonderfully Bella! Do you need any help… I already got Nessie a baby sitter and I can… Oh!" she suddenly sounded urgent. "What?" I asked wondering what she had just thought of. "We need to get you something to wear! Come on, we're going shopping!" She grinned… I was mortified. Shopping. With Alice. I didn't have time to object, my spending-obsessed sister was already in her yellow porsche honking for me to get in the car.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We had been in the mall for an hour when I finally realized that I hadn't seen Edward all day! I asked Alice and she said that all the guys had gone on a hunting trip and would be back later tonight. Alice picked out a beautiful blue dress but when I saw the price tag I put my foot down. "Alice that's too expensive!" "No this is a good deal! I got this same dress in black for twice as much just last month!" she argued. "No. I'm not wearing it and that's final." Then Alice started smiling." Come on, We're done shopping. Normally I don't accept people re-wearing cloths but this is an exception. "

I walked down the stairs in my blue prom dress, it still fit me. Alice had finally finished my hair and makeup and of course she did it exactly the same way she did it years ago when Edward took me to prom. We were going with a theme, memories. Mine were fuzzy but after talking with Alice some of them had been rediscovered. My present would be a box of memories. Me and Alice began searching for them in the basement, attic, my room, his room, in general… everywhere! We came up with this:

My leg cast from years ago when James attacked me

A team Cullen baseball hat from my first baseball game

A note Alice found that said Be Safe

A wrapping paper scrap from my 18th birthday paty

My charm bracelet

My engagement ring (obviously)

the rolled up the tent that I slept in during the newborn attack

my wedding dress

our wedding portrait

ticket stubs from visitig my mom in flordia

The CD he made me with my lulaby on it

a feather

Alice was confused about the feather but I told her it was an inside joke that I preferred not to tell. When we were done with finding the items we talked about where it should be. We both agreed that it should be private- just me and him- and I put out the idea of having it at our meadow. "Where was your first date?" Alice asked. "umm… some restaurant at Port Angeles I think." "And what did you have?" she questioned me. "oh, god Alice, I don't know! Umm… uhhh… OH! Mushroom ravioli! And coke."she smirked."Perfect I know just what will happen tomorrow."

Today was the big day. Edward came home late last night wishing me a happy anniversary. Alice was doing a good job of blocking her mind and I was helping her just in case. At 5:00 I took Edward to the meadow. When we got there I realized that Alice had already set up. There was a small table in the center of our meadow and a box underneath. I was so excited. A plate and two cokes were on the table the plate full of mushroom ravioli. Edward caught on right away. He must have the prom dress and first date together. We sat down at the table while I reenacted our first date, luckily he played along, Alice had helped me with my script because she had seen this moment in a vision. "you don't feel dizzy, sick, cold...?" he asked, platig his par perfectly."should I?" I asked trying to act confused. "well, I'm actually waiting for you to go into shock." "I don't think that will happen. I've always been very good at repressing unpleasant things." "just the same, I'll feel better when you've had some sugar in food in you." I grimaced as he smirked, remebering that the waitress wold have come with the bread now, and I was supposed to take a bite. Edward looked at me, shoked as I took a bite of bread and forced it down. "okay, we can stop now." he promised. "Thank you!" I exclaimed. "I thought you were going to make me eat all of the ravioli!" I said, as I glared at the slimy human food in front of me, how could I ever had likes that mush?

He flashed my favorite crooked smile and chuckled at my reaction. Then he started looking through the box, as he looked through the box his face lit up. "It seems like we had simmilar ideas..." he trailed off. "oh, and what was your Present?" I asked, suddenly curious. "Well... open it up and find out." In his hand was a small jewlery box. Inside the box sat the ugliest and most beautiful necklace in the world. it was a gold feather on the end of a chain. " I know it's not the most beautiful thing in the world and I can return it for somthing more... modern, if you want. But its a promise, that we can go time we were...er... interupted. Also, its to remind us of the best mistake we ever made. It gave us our daughter, and a live together. Who knows where we would be if you hadn't agreed to marry me, if I hadn't agreed to our compromise." I took a moment to ponder this. "I don't know, but it can't be better than now." He smiled "I couldn't agree more." He picked me up and we ran off, to our cottage for a wonderful night in. And we were kissing the whole way there.


End file.
